


Relief

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, F/F, Futanari, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rinko helps her girlfriend out.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous





	Relief

Ako is always cute. When she goes off on a chunni-fueled tirade, when she looks up at her with eyes filled with wonder… and even in more intimate situations.

By now, Rinko has been more than aware of the rumors surrounding the Udagawas and their… unique physiques. Spending enough time with your girlfriend will make you more than intimate with every inch of her body. While her older sister has been rumored to be more of… ‘a shower’, Ako herself is nothing short of remarkable, and Rinko has taken it upon herself to truly appreciate Ako’s… talents. 

* * *

“Hey, Rinko, can you check on what’s keeping Ako? She said she’d only be gone a few minutes.”

“A-Alright.”

Stepping away from her keyboard, Rinko gave a quick bow to her teammates before quickly slipping through the door to their practice room. Checking her phone quickly, Rinko quickly began to piece together the source of Ako’s absence. 

rinrin please come 

it hurts and i want to cum 

please 

Walking into the washrooms of the music center, Rinko sees a familiar pair of heels backed up against the door of the second stall. Giving the door a cautious knock, Rinko leans in close. “I’m here, Ako.”

The door is quickly unlocked as the girl behind it nearly hits Rinko in the face, before haphazardly pulling the shocked girl into the stall with her. Rinko looks at Ako’s sorry state, tongue lolled out in pent up pain and pleasure. Her member has been adorned with a cock ring (and A frilled ribbon), but Rinko can see that not even that has stopped Ako's bodily desires. Maybe holding back someone as… gifted as her darling Ako was a bad idea. The rest of her cock is kept snug under a condom a size too big for her, usually only there to make sure no accidents happen while practicing or in class. Most of the time the precautions are simply just that, but from the looks of the ballooned tip, over filled with pre cum, Rinko expects there to be quite the mess. Giving the shaft a chaste kiss, Rinko removes the filled condom and gawks at its size, before tying it up and fetching another one from between her breasts. 

Opening the small package up Rinko bends forward to roll it up Ako's shaft, only to be met with a low rumbling coming from Ako. Hearing the younger girl whimper, Rinko follows the increasingly loud noise, only to train her eyes on Ako's lower body, which, if it isn't a sign of a fast approaching lunch time, is the sound of her balls churning and producing copious amounts of thick cum. Rinko feels her legs quiver at the thought of just how much cum is being agonizingly held back, waiting for it's moment to burst and flood forth. Making sure the condom is snugly affixed to her girlfriend's cock, Rinko gets up off her knees, lowering her head to give Ako a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember, dear; be good and I'll let you cum as much as you'd like later." Rinko hears a louder, more audible throb as Ako nods her head in silent agreement. “Practice will be over in a few hours; and then I’ll help you relieve yourself right after.”

“T-Thank you...:”

* * *

Rinko desperately hopes that they aren't too suspicious. There’s been a few times that she thinks that her bandmates have picked up on _just_ how much they love each other; disheveled hair, wobbling knees, flush faces. This time especially, given the speed that Ako packs up her things and runs off with a shoddy homework excuse, makes Rinko hope desperately that her band mates are none the wiser. And once again, the two begin the same song and dance, finding each other in almost the exact same position, albeit a bit more… turned on, than before.

"Rinrin, please… it really hurts…" Ako whines as she lifts her skirt up, revealing the sources of her stress. The more apparent of the two issues is the strained, near bursting condom, which she can see is being slowly filled by a near constant stream of pre cum. The bigger issue, and the one that was giving poor Ako so much trouble were the cum factories that shadowed her disparately small cock. The size of them almost seemed to rival baseballs, and the overactive veins and movement suggest that their production was unwavering. Cautiously coming closer, Rinko gingerly attempted to remove the condom from the tip of Ako's cock, but even the slightest touch of her hand resulted in Ako groaning in pain, pumping even more pre-cum inside. Holding back her lust for the time being, Rinko pulled the condom off in one swift motion, watching the small head drip with every throb of her cock.

"H-Hurry Rinrin… I can't take it anymore…" 

"Oh, don't worry dear, just a bit more prep," Rinko whispered as she gave Ako another kiss on the cheek, earning herself another loud throb, "where did you want to cum first, Ako?" Rinko watched as the shorter girl fidgeted and held back a whimper, a clear look of anticipation and pleasure on her face.

"--bs…"

"Hmm, what was that, Ako?

"I… I want to cum on your boobs… I want you to press them together and… and--Ako's pleas were cut short as the smaller girl began to thrust her hips forward, reaching yet another unsuccessful orgasm. 

Knowing that there wasn't much time left, Rinko got back down on her knees, and began lifting the shirt of her uniform up until her massive bust was free from their constructive prisons, now only barely held in place with her bra. Rinko smiled as she looked up, seeing Ako trained intensely on her bust with lust-addled eyes. Unclasping her bra, Rinko heard a pained grunt as her breasts were finally exposed to the air. Giving one last breath, Rinko began the arduous process of getting the cock ring off of Ako's erect cock. The very touch of her hands against the shaft sent tingles down Rinko's spine; the heat and throbbing so powerful… so… _carnal_ …

In one swift, precise motion, Rinko tugged the cock ring from the base of the cock, before giving it one last tug to pull not only it, but the condom off of the head. And while Rinko took a second to admire just how long Ako had held back just for her, her girlfriend was too far gone to care about anything else besides getting off. Jerking her hips forwards, Ako reached down and groped Rinko’s breasts, letting out a pained moan at the very touch of her soft skin. And although her size was not much to write home about, the heat of it alone was turning Rinko on, not to mention--

"Rinrin, I… I… _!!!_ "

The amount she could cum.

Rinko barely had time to close her eyes as a large spurt of thick cum shot from in between her expanse of cleavage, the size of it nearly enough to cover her entire face. "God, there’s so much… " Rinko thought as she felt the warmth of Ako's cum on her skin. And before she had even had a moment to comprehend what was going on, she had felt another shot dirty her face. And another. And another. With each face ruining, skin staining shot from Ako’s constantly producing cock, Rinko could feel the girl above her only getting started, her the grip of her hands staying firmly on her girlfriend’s chest, even as the sheer amount of it cascaded down the hands that so roughly groped her.

After an arduous minute or so, Ako’s heaving breaths had finally calmed down, allowing her to survey the damage she had done to her girlfriend. The usually proper and spotless Rinko Shirokane was drenched from nearly head to toe in an absurd amount of thick, white cum, covering not only her face and breasts, but her hair and even down her skirt. The worst part though, in Ako’s mind, was just how backed up she still felt. It was all just so aggravating and painful; like her swollen, overproducing balls were held back by a dam that was ready to burst. “Rinrin… are you ok?”

“Haaah… haaah… I-- I’m alright, I,” Rinko stuttered, her voice shaky and wavering with need, “there’s just so much and… you’re still so big..” 

Whether it was lust, need, or some sort of desperate mixture of the two, Rinko didn’t know. All she knew was that she needed Ako. She wanted her. And more than anything at that very moment, she wanted to taste her. Shuffling her knees forwards, Rinko, wrapped her arms around Ako’s legs, securing herself to her girlfriend before taking all four inches into her mouth, almost immediately ruining her panties and the floor below at the taste of her residual cum.

Left unprepared for this much stimulation and still sensitive from her previous orgasm, Ako almost felt her knees give out when she felt Rinko’s hot, wet mouth envelop her cock. “D-Don’t, Rinko, it's still sensitive,” Ako moaned as she put her hands up on the stall door, barely holding herself up as her girlfriend continued to suck on her cock. Ako was still so agonizingly sensitive from her previous orgasm, and it didn't help one bit that Rinko had taken to licking the tip of her cock with her tongue. Her hips instinctually bucked as she fucked Rinko's mouth, already feeling herself approaching another orgasm. Rinko could feel it too, from both the way in which Ako's moans increased in volume and the franticness of her thrusts. Wrapping her arms even tighter, Rinko took what she presumed to be her last good breath of air through her lungs, and felt Ako's balls tighten and pump vigorously enough that the sound was audible.

"RINKO!"

Both Rinko and Ako felt that proverbial dam break. The massive surge of cum that completely filled Rinko’s mouth in seconds, held back much, much too long. Rinko’s poor, strained cheeks attempted in vain to push the excess cum out of her mouth, sending thick, viscous ropes of cum from the sides of her mouth, but even as it started to pool underneath Rinko, the flow was yet to begin. 

Desperate for air, Rinko attempted to swallow what was in her mouth, only managing about half before another deluge had taken its place. The lack of space, combined with the thrusting of the younger girls hips, had resulted in what had not been swallowed, as well as what Ako was shooting, to travel directly down Rinko’s unprepared throat. Gulp after neverending gulp, the cycle of Rinko desperately trying to lessen the strain on her mouth while Ako came what she presumed to be in the realm of liters continued, having its obvious ramifications on the both of them. 

Ako was all but gone at this point, eyes rolled back , fingers clenched white as they barely held her limp body up against the wall, body shaking as it went through orgasm after orgasm; the only sign of life coming from her hips, which continued to thrust mercilessly against Rinko.

Rinko was stuck in a limbo of both fear and pleasure, not knowing if or when Ako’s orgasm would subside, yet wishing, in the deepest parts of her psyche, that it would never end. And while her wide, panicked eyes told one story, the near waterfall of cum that cascaded down her heaving breasts. She had felt a tightness in her midsection, and could barely catch a glimpse of her stomach surging outwards, attempting to contain Ako’s unearthly production. Liters of cum hwere more than enough to drive her wild, and it turned her on even more knowing that Ako could give her so much more. The insides of her legs were soaked; the raw sensation of Ako using her like a fleshlight driving her mad. Load after copious load filled Rinko’s overworked throat and rapidly expanding stomach, only tapering itself off minutes after Ako’s original orgasm. Stumbling backwards, Ako fell to the floor, her head resting on the walls of the stall, her cock still shooting a stream of cum that added to the massive pool that was under Rinko.

That is, if one could distinguish the piano player amidst the mess. Her hair and face were rendered unrecognizable from the errant ropes that painted her jet black hair, her mouth slack jawed and her eyes vacant in shock. Her bust shook as she attempted to take her first uninterrupted breaths, and her arms rose to cradle her massive, cum-filled stomach, giving her the appearance of an expectant, overdue mother. 

The lulling sound of heaving and exhausted breathing filled the room as the couple’s consciousnesses waned, drifting into an exhausted fueled dreamscape. And although their bodies were not connect anymore, a unifying thought was present in both their minds:

"If only… I could do that again with her..."


End file.
